My Fortune Cookie
by jojothebookworm
Summary: Prompt: Can u make a prompt about lucas taking maya to Texas bc he is gonna proposed to her and he is recreating all the moments in gmtexas 1 and 2 but now in the way it should have been and in front of the fireplace he grabs her face and kiss her, then he get in one knee and pull out a fortune cookie( You know, someday you're gonna make somebody a wonderful fortune cookie.) so ma


**A/N:** This was a real fun prompt to work with, especially because it was a little silly. Thanks so much to the person who sent it in. I really got a laugh out of the fortune cookie reference.

* * *

"What am I going to do while you're gone?" Riley asked. "I'll be so lonely."

"You'll be fine. You have Farkle," I replied. "I'm only going to be with Lucas for a couple of days while we go to visit his family."

"But you're my carer Maya," Riley whined.

"Don't worry. I left instructions for Farkle on the fridge." I finish zipping up my duffel bag. "Now Lucas is waiting outside for me, so I'll see you on Monday."

I am so excited for this trip. This is the first time Lucas and I are going on a trip together alone. We've been together for about 2 years now, ever since our last year of college, and I can't imagine a better life without him. He never actually told me why we were heading to Texas, other than some vague answer that involved a surprise and a visit to his relatives. It isn't like this is the first time I'm meeting his relatives in Texas. During our last year of middle school, Riley, Farkle, Zay, Lucas, and I went down to Texas because Riley and I accidently entered him in a bull-riding contest where we met his Pappy Joe; it wasn't the best of experiences with him almost kissing me and causing a rift between me and Riley. So I'm a little confused why I need to meet his relatives so urgently.

When we arrive at the airport, Pappy Joe picks us up in his truck. It looks the same as it did 10 years ago.

"Nice to see you again, Pappy Joe."

"Nice to see you under different circumstances too Maya," he responded.

"So can _you_ tell me why we're here because Lucas has been all mysterious the entire way here."

Pappy Joe wouldn't peep. Eventually, after minutes of silence, we started to come to a place that looked familiar.

"Have we been here before?" I ask Lucas.

"It's amazing how you don't remember this place."

When we get out of the truck, it all looks too familiar to be true. We were at the bull-riding competition that we were at during our first trip to Texas in the 8th grade.

"What are we doing here? You're not going to ride again are you?" I anxiously ask.

"No, of course not. I know how much you'd hate that," he chuckles.

"What are you up to Friar?"

He smirks and takes my hand towards the entrance where a sign reads Master of Tombstone Award 10th Anniversary.

"Because no one has beat my record in 10 years, they asked me to come down to Texas to host a challenge. This year they posted a nationwide search to see if anyone can beat my time," he explains.

"And what if someone does beat your time? Are you gonna get back on that bull?" I snap.

My head starts to spin. This is exactly what I was afraid of. He's gonna to do something stupid again, and this time he might not come out unscathed. It's like I'm reliving 8th grade all over again.

He touches my shoulders and looks me straight in the eye. "Calm down, Maya. I wouldn't do that to you again. I'll gladfully give up my crown to make you happy, ok."

I nod. We go to sit down and watch the competition unfold. Lucas, unfortunately, didn't keep his title. And like he promised, he didn't try to reclaim it back. He even congratulated the winner of the competition and took a photo with him. Pappy Joe came to pick us up. But by the path he was driving, I could tell that we weren't going back to his house.

"Where are we going?" I ask Lucas. "I thought you finished what you wanted to accomplish for the day."

"Well, aren't we entitled to some fun?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" I pry.

"You'll see." You'll see! What does he mean by you'll see. He knows I hate surprises.

"Come on, Lucas! I thought this whole back in forth of you not telling me anything was over!"

He didn't respond. Luckily, it wasn't too long before I started to recognize where we were. Chubbies! Of course we're going to Chubbies.

"You know, you could've just told me we were going to Chubbies," I tell Lucas as we leave Pappy Joe's car.

"But it wouldn't have been as much fun as watching you squirm."

"Humph!"

Lucas smirks and pulls me into Chubbies. We sit down, and I notice the dancing happening across the floor from us just like all those years ago.

"Well this place hasn't changed that much," I observe.

We sit down and talk about our plans for the rest of the summer. We're both staying in NYC, which is a first for Lucas, since he usually goes down to Texas during the summer to visit family.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay here while I go back to New York. It'll only be for the rest of the summer, and then we can be together forever," I tell him.

"Do you not want me around Ms. Hart?"

"You know that's not what I mean. I just don't want to be the only thing that's keeping you away from your family."

"Don't worry Maya. I wouldn't want to be with anyone else this summer."

"But —"

"No buts." I chuckle. "I'm staying with you this summer. I want to stay with you this summer," he reassures me. "Now would you like to dance Ms. Hart?" He reaches his hand out to me in a gentlemanly manner.

"I'd love to." I take his hand and he takes me to the dance floor where I try to dance but utterly fail. It's not long before I'm tuckered out as we make our way back to Pappy Joe's house. I am suddenly woken up by Lucas as we pulled into the driveway.

"Are you up for one more round?" he asks. I nod my head yes, and we walk into the woods on a path that looks familiar. I see a small light near the end of the path, and soon realize it's a campfire. The same campfire that we sat next to when we came to Texas all those years ago.

"Another place that we've visited the last time we were in Texas. What are you up to Lucas?"

"This." He puts my face in the both of his hands and kisses me. It was a nice kiss. One filled with a lot of passion and meaning. It was like Lucas was trying to tell me something. And then we pulled back and looked into each other's eyes.

"When we were here 10 years ago, I felt confused about what I was feeling for you. So when I held you in the palms of my hand, I didn't have to courage kiss you. But now I'm sure you're the one for me, and I have the courage to do this." He got down on one knee and pulled out a fortune cookie.

"You always said I'd be someone's fortune cookie, so can I be yours?"

"Huckleberry what the heck are you talking about?"

Lucas broke open the fortune cookie to reveal a beautiful engagement ring.

"I'm asking you, Maya Hart, the love of my life, will you marry me?"

"Of course I will!" I take the ring and pull him up for a passionate kiss. I can't believe that I'm going to be Mrs. Lucas Friar. Wait until Riley hears about this!

* * *

 **A/N:** Hope you enjoyed reading this. Don't forget to give it a review if you enjoyed it. I'm currently working on the last gmw prompt, and it should be out either next Friday or two Fridays from today. It all depends on if I finish another fanfic prompt from a different fandom in time. Please feel free to check out my profile for fanfic and personal updates.


End file.
